Fairytale weding
by catchastar
Summary: As a young child right through to her teen years she had dreamed up her wedding. And the dream went nothing along the lines of a now so called reality did. NK fic
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytale wedding**

**Part 1**

Kit looked into the mirror distastefully. This was definitely not what she had dreamed of. Kit Hunter wasn't a girly girl. But even as a young child right through to her teen years she had dreamed up her wedding. And the dream went nothing along the lines of a now so called reality did. She twirled around. And this was certainly not the dress she would have chosen. She sighed sadly. Nothing was the way she had wanted it to be. And it was all out of her control. It was all of his fault.

There was a knock at the door and Kit unwillingly went to answer it.

"Hello Katherine"

Kit my name is Kit.

She forced a smile "Hello"

He looked her up and down "You look nice" he nodded approvingly.

"Why wouldn't I? It was all chosen by you, for you." She spat bitterly.

He frowned "Now we've been through this, you know what you have to do"

Kit fumed. She was very strong willed. She didn't have to do anything. But unfortunately this time she had no choice. She was doing this for her family.

As if hearing her thoughts he added.

"Your doing this for your family"

Kit took in a deep breath. She had come to the conclusion that no matter how angry or even physically abusive she got towards him. Nothing would change. The whole damn situation was hopeless.

"Just get out" she replied through gritted teeth

Josh West grinned "As you wish, but remember to have an early night tonight, tomorrow is the big day"

Kit threw a glass vase towards the door as it closed.

It was a nightmare. The whole thing was a nightmare that she could never ever wake from, and it was going to get even worse.

She still had to tell Noah.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey Noah watch this"

Noah looked up at 12 year old Rachel just in time to see her make a perfect cartwheel.

He grinned "Very good"

Rachel beamed and continued her gymnastics. Rachael had been living with Jesse, Hayley and himself for just over 2 years now. And to say the young girl was happy was an understatement. She was always running around with a grin on her face and Noah wouldn't be surprised if she smiled even in her sleep. Not that he could blame her, she had plenty to be happy about. With A little brother of sister along the way and her Dad's upcoming wedding to Hayley Smith.

Ah what a history they had had together. It had all ended happily on Hayley's part. After there break up and Jesse's break up with Leah they had spent more and more time together and had become really close friends. They were always seen together . Which was why he was roped into getting them together when Rachel had come down. She was determined to get them together. As the 10 year old had put it then. They were meant to be, it was destiny! Noah had had nothing better to do so the two of them had plotted and schemed and well as they say the rest was history.

Hayley walked out with a cold jug of lemonade and then came back a moment later with a tray of glasses.

"Rach"

The young girl rushed over and poured herself a glass and with a quick thank you to Hayley she retreated to the grass where her new puppy Phoenix lay sleeping.

"So" said Hayley as she sat down next to Noah "Anything interesting"? She asked nodding toward the paper which now lay abandoned on the table.

Noah shrugged "Not really"

Hayley leaned back into her chair comfortably.

Noah grinned "Comfy?"

Hayley nodded "Very" she answered placing her hand on her 5 month belly.

Surprisingly Hayley enjoyed every waking moment of being Pregnant. And she never complained. Unlike someone Noah knew might have been a little crankier and more complaining then his friend Hayley if she had happened to be the one pregnant.

Noah smiled at the thought of his friend. He hadn't heard from Kit Hunter in awhile. She had been away at uni and rarely got a chance to call. This was her last year luckily which meant she would be moving back to the Bay in December. Noah's smiled widened.

"What are you thinking about"? Asked Hayley teasingly "Or should I say who"?

Noah rolled his eyes. He and Kit had agreed not to start anything till she moved back to the Bay. As Kit had so bluntly put it. 'If we got to together now, I won't be able to leave' and Noah wasn't about to let that happen. She needed to go to uni. She had worked so hard on the hsc; it would have been a shame if she hadn't kept going.

"Oi Noah, earth to Noah"

Rachel giggled as Hayley waved her hand in front of his face.

He shook his head "What?"

"Phone for you".

Noah got up and walked into the kitchen. Jesse handed the phone to him.

"Who is it"? He whispered.

Jesse grinned as he walked out the back door and called out "Your favorite person"

Noah smiled into the phone "Hi Kit"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytale wedding**

**Part 2**

Kit hung up the phone and ran her fingers through her hair. Her heart was racing. Besides giving up the drink and having to marry Josh, that was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do, telling her best friend she was getting married, and to one of his enemy's no doubt. And his reaction was exactly what she had expected.

He was angry, and he was smarter than what she would have liked. He knew it wasn't like her and He was coming. Coming to talk some sense into her. And maybe punch Josh

She had just made things for herself a whole lot worse. She may have convinced her family she was in love, but he was another matter. He knew her better than anyone.

_Damn, I knew I should have taken those drama classes in school._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Jesse laughed as he walked into the now heap of a mess which was called Noah's room.

"What on earth are you doing mate?" He asked as he watched the younger man shove things into a duffel bag.

"I'm going to the city to see Kit" he answered shoving a shirt into the duffel and then zipping it up roughly.

Jesse raised a brow "well this is unexpected"

Noah looked up, with an expression on his face that Jesse couldn't quite read.

"She's gone and gotten herself engaged" he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"What"? Asked Jesse incredulously

Noah briefly spun his head around "You heard me"

"So you're going right now"?

"Of course I am, the wedding's tomorrow"

Jesse shook his head "I can't believe this"

Noah grabbed his helmet.

And then it dawned on Jesse

"You love her don't you"? he asked

Noah didn't answer, but it was pretty obvious to the older man

"I'm just about to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are you serious"? Whispered Hayley as they ate their lunch at the diner, being careful not to let anyone hear.

"Yes he said she's engaged"

Hayley bit her lip "Damn, poor Noah"

"That's not the only part; you'll never guess who her fiancé is"

Hayley's jaw dropped as Jesse whispered the name into her ear.

After a few minutes when they had finished their burgers, Hayley reached into her purse and pulled out her mobile.

"What are you doing"?

"I have to tell Dani"

"Hayley "Said Jesse warningly.

"She won't say anything Jess, I have to tell her, after all" she added in a quiet whisper. "This is Josh West where talking about, his an ex to both of us, it's only fair I tell her as well"

Jesse rolled his eyes not seeing the logic in at all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kit hung up the phone for what seemed like the tenth time. She knew her mum and her brothers and sister were keeping it quiet, which must have meant that Noah had told someone that she was getting married. And well news spread quickly in Summer Bay, She has already received calls from Kirsty, Dani, Irene, Leah, and Hayley and much to her annoyance Colleen Smart.

And well she had pretty much succeeded with convincing them all she was in love with Josh, all expect Hayley.

The words she had spoken ran through her mind.

Caring, sweet, understanding and the list went on and on.

It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, after all the things she said weren't about Josh, they were about someone else.

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thought.

No, she had to forget about it all. Whether she liked it or not, it was time to move on.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairytale wedding**

**Part 3**

Noah hopped back onto his motorbike dejected. He'd tried six hotels so far. None of them holding Kit inside. There was only one more place she could be and if she weren't there, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Begrudgingly he headed towards the place where he least wanted to go. Josh's house.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She twirled around looking at herself again, this time thoughtfully. In 9 hours she would be walking down the aisle, walking towards the man she would have to spend her life with. Kit frowned as she thought of the other thing playing on her mind.

Noah.

He had said he was coming to see her and he hadn't come, which meant one thing, he had changed his mind about her, he didn't care anymore.

Not being one to give into her emotions Kit wiped at her eyes furiously to keep away the tears that were threatening to spill.

Beth watched her daughter closely and with only what could be described as mothers instinct she got up and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder

"Kit"?

"Hmmm"

"Are you sure you want to do this love"?

Kit couldn't help but show her surprise

"What"?

"Well I just have a feeling, I mean Kit are you sure your ready to get married, I know you love Josh and he loves you, but maybe this is just rushing into things, you've only been together for a few months"

Kit sighed inwardly with relief, Thankful that her mother didn't doubt that she was in love with Josh.

Kit turned around to reassure her mother

"Mum it's fine, His ready, I'm ready, it just feels right"

Beth smiled and Kit felt a pang of guilt for lying to her mother

"So where is Josh tonight"? She asked

"I don't know"

Beth laughed "Well wherever he is it's good his not here, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

Exactly, not that it matters a whole bad of luck is all I've got anyway Kit thought silently

After helping Kit out of her dress and watching a soppy movie together Beth hugged her daughter goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning love"

"Ok mum, are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night"

"No I better get back to Robbie and the twins at the hotel, see what mischief there've gotten themselves into while I've been gone"

Kit nodded "I'll see you in a few hours"

Beth smiled " most definitely, sweet dreams "

Kit watched her mother leave through the window, as soon as she was gone Kit picked up her keys, the last thing she would be able to do was sleep, she needed to see him first to reassure him, to ask him to be there, to not be mad at her but to be happy for her, even if it wasn't a joyous occasion on her part, she needed his approval, she needed him to be there for her, she just needed Noah.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Noah watched the car drive away before approaching the house, the last thing he wanted was to run into Josh, at least that's who he was hoping it was that had just sped away.

As he walked up the porch he noticed all the lights were out, which meant one thing Kit was asleep, Noah sighed as he banged on the door, Kit was a deep sleeper and it was going to take more than a banging on the door to wake her up

He walked towards the gate that would lead to the back yard and climbed over it.

Not in his right state of mind he took off his boot and hurled it at the upstairs window Noah held his breath as it smashed, a moment later the alarm went off.

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairytale Wedding**

Part 4 

Kit could barley make out the sign Welcome to Summer Bay as she drove past. She sighed nervously, in a few minutes she'd be at the palace. She could only hope that Noah would be at home, otherwise how else was she going to explain herself to everyone, they were going to want to know why she was on their doorstep at half past three in the morning just hours before her wedding.

She hopped out of the car, the early morning chill hitting her skin, leaving the car door open for some light so she could see, she made her way across the lawn to the front door. She kneeled down and with all her strength lifted up the swan sitting on the front porch, where Noah had insisted putting a spare key incase one of them accidentally got locked out.

She felt guilty, but it wasn't as if she were breaking in. Besides it was better to just go in and wake Noah instead of waking up the whole house.

The front door creaked open and somewhere upstairs a 12-year-old girl sat up in bed.

Noah stood frozen for a few minutes, all the while the alarm still going off. He swore under his breath not believing what he'd just gotten himself into, he covered his ears. Not even Kit could sleep through this. Noah panicked as he saw a light coming from the house next door. The person he had woken, if not the whole neighborhood were likely to call the police, he had to get out of there and fast.

Rachael held her bed covers tight to her chest. Straining to hear something, anything to confirm her suspicions of someone being down stairs. She had heard the front door creak loudly, and the front door only creaked that loud on being open, she shivered and snuggled down into her bed a little. After of a couple minutes she sighed and closed her eyes, it was to early for her Dad to be up and going for his morning jog, so the only other logical explanation was she had been dreaming, besides, no house in Summer Bay ever gotten broken into. Just as she was falling back asleep she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she opened her eyes and looked at the clock 3: 47 am. She pulled the covers over her head. Something was definitely up.

Kit fumbled blindly through the house, straining her eyes to see as much as she possibly could to get to Noah's room. She bit back a yell as she stubbed the same toe she had stubbed a few moments ago. If she kept this up it would swell and the last thing she needed was to be limping down the aisle.

Now if she remembered correctly his room was the second on the left, ah ha, bingo.

She opened his door and quietly crept into his room

"Noah" She whispered creeping over to the bed "Noah".

She heard a dog's bark and then a sneeze

"Noah it's me"

She reached out and pulled back the cover

"AAAHHHHH"

"AAAAHHHH"

Kit Jumped back as a lamp was turned on, this wasn't Noah's room, hazel eyes met her own and this certainly wasn't Noah.

The young girl held her hand to her chest "You scared me" she stated accusingly

Kit regained her breath "Well you scared me too" she replied

Before anything else could be said between the two, Jesse ran in with a baseball bat in towe, his eyes wild, with a frightened Hayley cowering behind him

"Right what's going on here"? He called out " Rachael are you ok?"

Rachael giggled at the brunette's expression "Maybe you should turn around"

She bit back a groan as she turned around; this hadn't gone anywhere near as she had planned.

Jesse's eyes widened

As Hayley pushed him aside and entered the pink bedroom

"Kit" she squealed rushing over and wrapping her arms around the stunned girl after a moment she pulled back, a grin plastered on her tired face "What are you doing here"?

"Yeah and what's the deal with breaking into our house and giving us the scare of our lives"? Added a cranky Jesse

"Jess" Hayley admonished. She looked Kit over and held back a laugh. She knew what was going on here.

"This isn't Noah's room anymore and no his not here, his in the city visiting you, well he would be if you were there"

This time Kit couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration.

Hayley took her by the arm "Come on lets have a cuppa and have a nice talk"

Kit groaned again as Hayley gave her I won't take no for an answer look.

She followed Hayley out of the room, past a still annoyed Jesse and down the stairs, all the while trying to think up an explanation to give the couple. She couldn't help but be angry with Noah, if he had been here and been in the room his was supposed to be in, she wouldn't be in this mess.

Well not really, she had gotten herself into the whole mess of her upcoming marriage, she smiled but still it felt good to blame somebody else.

TBC


End file.
